


Hush, Little Baby

by VRRosen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel and a Baby, Boys and a Baby, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Castiel is Clueless, Dean Winchester is Afraid of Love, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VRRosen/pseuds/VRRosen
Summary: Castiel loves children, but he hasn't the faintest idea how they work. When Kelly Kline dies and leaves behind a tiny, screaming newborn laying on the bed, he finds himself doing as he always does - calling Dean, who,  despite the strongest temptation to say "not my circus, not my monkey," agrees to help. Will the baby bring them together, or tear them apart?AU Jack is a baby and Castiel is alive.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work that I've actually had the guts to put out there, and my first fanfiction, period, so please, be kind!!!

Castiel breathed a sigh of relief when he closed the door on the screaming newborn, and the sound was instantly gone. Stepping quietly into the other room, he pulled out his phone, hoping with all his might that someone answered.

“Yeah, what?” Dean snapped into the phone.

“I am in need of your assistance.”

“With?”

“I do not know how this thing works.”

“Gonna need more info than that, Cas,” Dean said, his exhaustion coming through over the line.

“The baby. Kelly’s baby was born. It will not stop screaming.”

“Yeah, babies do that,” Dean said with a sigh, the words ‘not my monkey’ dying on his lips. “I’ll be right over,” he said instead, trying hard to ignore the fact that he was forfeiting a night of blissful ignorance in the form of the strongest whiskey the nearest bar has on tap, instead willingly opting into what promised to be a long, stressful evening helping Castiel with the Devil Halfling.

As he ended the call, Castiel could not help the deep-set feeling of relief that overcame him as his head _thunk_ ed against the wall. Dean is on his way. Dean would fix everything. Of course, It was a long drive to the safe-house, Castiel knew. It could very well be two hours or better until Dean arrived. Until then... He would have to manage.

Taking a deep breath, he turned around to face the nursery door he had just shut, and what lie just behind. “Um, hello, Jack,” he said as he approached the tiny infant staring at him, screaming at the top of his lungs. “Your mother has entrusted your life to me. That is, I promised her that I would keep you safe. I know, how silly of me, right? But I can promise you that I will do everything in my power to keep you well protected. There are going to be some ... crazy beings that want you, for their own selfish purposes. Dean and Sam and I will protect you though, so don’t worry about a thing,” Cas tells him. Reaching down to touch the baby, he is shocked to feel that his skin is cold as ice. “You are cold,” Castiel observes out loud. Quickly shucking his coat as the first thing at hand, he picks Jack up and wraps Jack in it, who proceeds to scream.

The first thought to cross Dean Winchester’s mind as he entered the Nephilim’s Nursery was _what have I gotten myself into?_ In the middle of the room, a stressed looking Cas stood, holding the screaming child out from himself by about six inches, trench coat wrapped haphazardly around the baby, leaving him mostly uncovered. Like typical Cas, he stood stock still, simply staring at Devil Baby as if he could simply will it to stop crying if he stared hard enough. _Who knows, maybe he can._ Dean thought.

“Alright, Alright, Alright,” Dean says quickly, rushing forward, resting his hands underneath the baby’s head and neck. “First things first, you’re barely supporting his head. He doesn’t have the muscle strength to support his own head. Second,” Dean said, pushing The Demon closer to Cas. “You have to hold him close to you. Support him and make him feel safe and warm. Lastly,” He said, turning in a circle, surveying the contents of the room and grabbing a small, thin blanket. “You need to learn how to wrap a baby. Because this doesn’t work. C’mere." He placed the receiving blanket on the changing table against the wall, turning it diagonally so that one of the corners was pointed upward. Reaching over, he took the baby from Cas, placing it on the blanket a few inches below the top corner. “Now, what you have to remember is wrap them tight. They want to be wrapped tight - it makes them feel safe. So take his left arm, and tuck it into his body, and wrap the left corner around, and under the right side of his body, so that the right arm is laying over top, alright? You with me so far?”

“Yes, I believe so.” Cas said gruffly. 

“Now take the bottom and fold it up to the middle, and then tuck his right arm in and fold the right side over just like the left side. Then just fold this little piece up top here underneath his head. Simple enough?” Dean said, lifting the still screaming Demon Child into his arms, bouncing him lightly.

“Yes, I can remember that.”

“Dude, did you feed him?” Dean said, unable to calm the baby in the least bit.

“I am not properly equipped.”

“Please don’t tell me you’ve never heard of baby formula.”

“I have not.” 

“It’s milk. Sort of. Come on, I’ll show you,” Dean said, heading down the stairs to the kitchen with Jack. 

“Here,” he said, passing the baby back to Cas. Pulling the familiar purple can down from the shelf, he searched the kitchen for a bottle. “Ha!” he exclaimed, holding it up in the air. Dumping a few scoops of the strange-smelling powder into the bottle, he turned the water on, waiting for it to warm up.

“Do you have a child, Dean?” Whether the stress of the newborn had gotten to Cas already, or he really meant it, Dean wasn’t sure, but the shock hit him so hard he almost dropped the bottle.

“What!? Do I look like I have a kid, dude? No, hell no. I used to babysit Lisa’s nephew, so I know some stuff, but if you ever see a little mini-me running around-” Dean cut himself off, shaking his head with a sigh, testing the water temperature with his wrist before letting it flow into the bottle, filling it just under halfway before putting the cap on and shaking it up, double checking the temperature against his wrist before handing the bottle to Cas, who stood, holding the bottle in one hand and the baby with the other, pressing him to his chest with an expression on his face that was a cross between _what the fuck do i do now_ and _If I move I might break it._ “This is going to be a long ass night,” Dean sighed, taking Jack from Cas’ arms once again. “Come on, dude,” he said, waving the clueless angel into the living room before plopping down into a chair with the baby. Castiel strode over to Dean, sticking the bottle into his face, and Dean snatched it from him, already frustrated with him. “This is how you feed the baby. You think you can handle that next time if I walk you through it?”

“I - yes, I believe I can handle it, as you say.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I'm so sorry it's been so long since I've updated. My life was turned upside down a few times over, and I just haven't had the time to write. Now that things have settled a bit, I have the time to write again, and I will do my best to keep regular updates.**

* * *

Cas could not handle it. 

Even the baby seemed to realize this fact, as when Dean moved to place the newly-calmed Jack in Cas’ arms, he started wiggling and squirming in earnest, his face turning purple as he screamed out his protest, fighting hard to keep away from the incompetent angel holding a diaper in one hand. 

“Dean, I am not good at this,” Castiel stuttered out, taking a self-conscious step away from the hunter who seemed to be good at everything. 

“The baby is still naked. I’d say that’s kinda obvious.” 

“Angels do not have infants, Dean; God created us. We simply are.” One look at Cas’ face was all it took for Dean to instantly feel like crap. _Of Course Cas doesn’t know how to deal with babies_ , he thought. _That’s a human thing._ Dean sighed, deciding that being an asshole to his bestfriend wasn’t a necessary part of dealing with the Demon Spawn. Dean shifted Mini-Lucifer in his arms, bouncing him a few times to calm him down, and positioning him against his shoulder. 

“Be less nervous. He can sense it; it makes him nervous.” Dean advised before stepping forward once again, and lowering Jack down into Cas’ arms. At first he wriggled and fussed, but when Cas tightened his grip, pulling the Devil Baby closer to his body, he settled down, nestling in to Castiel’s warmth. “See? They just wanna feel safe, dude. And warm. Lets get him diapered up before he falls asleep. That wont be fun for anybody.” Cas followed Dean into the nursery that he had watched Kelly so painstakingly spend her last days building, lying Jack down on the changing table. “You remember how I showed you to put the diaper on?” Dean inquired, and Cas nodded. “Good. I’m gonna go call Sammy and let him know what’s going on.”

“What should I do after I have dressed his genitals?” _Dressed his-?_ _Definitely having a conversation about that later._ Dean thought, sighing. 

“Just watch the baby, dude. It’s not that hard.”

* * * 

The phone rang twice, and Sam’s deep voice came over the line. 

“Yeah?” 

“Dude, Kelly’s baby was born.” 

“Wait, what?” Sam said, not expecting this news.

“You know, Kelly Kline? She gave birth.” 

“When?” Sam said, and the sound of shuffling objects could be heard in the background, as if he were quickly throwing his stuff together while he spoke. 

“Last night.” He could hear the exhaustion in his own voice as he spoke, a product of driving half the night and taking care of an infant that was not his own for the other half. 

“When were you planning on telling me this?” Sam scoffed. 

“Sam, I just spent my entire evening keeping Baby In A Trenchcoat in there from accidentally killing the Demon Spawn. Forgive me if calling you wasn’t my first priority, considering you don’t exactly know much more about babies than Cas.” Sam heaved a heavy sigh into the phone, trying to remember how trying Cas could be, and then mentally adding a baby to that mixture. Shuddering, he picked up his bag. 

“Where are you guys?” 

“Cas’ safehouse.” 

“Got it. Need anything?” 

“Bacon.” Sam scoffed, and the line went dead. 

***

Entering back into the room, Dean couldn’t decide if he was shocked or not at what he found. Castiel stood next to the crib, holding Jack somewhat closer than last time, though the space between their bodies still was somewhat amusing and terrifying, as was the fact that the diaper was on backwards, and taped so tight that it was a wonder his legs hadn’t fallen off yet. Castiel had resumed staring at the child, and appeared to be engaging in some sort of angelic mind-meld. Dean shuddered a little, feeling as if he was watching something that he shouldn’t be seeing. 

“Um, dude? What are you doing?” Dean said hesitantly as he approached Cas.

“I am watching the baby.” Cas stated as if it should be the most obvious thing on Earth, and Dean heaved a heavy sigh. 

“Cas, it’s not - It’s an expression. It’s not literal. It just means stay with him and keep an eye on him case he needs something.”

“I - Oh.” Cas stuttered.

“Yea, so you can stop it with your whole weird mind meld thing. Cause it’s really creeping me out.” Cas turned his head slowly to the side, looking like a confused puppy in a trenchcoat.

“I do not understand this reference.” 

“Just put the baby in the crib,” Dean said, hurriedly fixing the diaper situation and slapping Cas’ shoulder supportively. 

Slowly, Cas lowered Jack to the bottom of the crib, covering him with a blanket to keep him warm, and followed Dean out of the room. 

* * *

Pulling up to the safehouse, Sam’s attention was automatically drawn to the strange, crackling wisp of light hovering just above the ground. Sam couldn’t help wondering what the thing was, and what sort of magic brought it here. One thing is for certain - You don’t touch anything you don’t know about without backup, especially when it reeks magic, so Sam trudged up the steps to the safehouse, opening the front door and allowing himself in.

“Dean?” he called out, his deep voice ringing through the cabin-like structure. “Cas?” Glancing around, he appeared to be the only one in the cabin so far. Walking into the livingroom, he noticed Dean’s coat and travel bag tossed onto the couch. Walking around the first floor, he searched for Dean and Cas. 

_Where the hell are they?_ He wondered aloud after he had searched the entire floor. Heading upstairs, Sam continued to search for Dean and Cas. From one room to another, he continued to see no sign of either his brother, the clueless angel, or the infant they had called him here to help watch. 

Approaching the last door, Sam thought he heard noises from within. Pulling his gun out of the belt of his pants, he throws the door open, and sees… nothing. Well, not exactly nothing. The room around him appeared to be a nursery, with a mural painted on one wall, a crib pushed up against another, boxes of diapers stacked in the corner. Inside the crib, a small baby lay, fussing, tossing his little arms and legs around in the air in a display of his unhappiness.

“Where the hell did they go?” he wondered as he lifted the baby out of the crib. _Running away from that, maybe._ He thought as the overwhelming smell of poop overtook him, and he tried his hardest not to gag, holding the baby as far from his face as his long arms could manage, wrinkling his nose against the smell. 

* * *

Sam Winchester is a man of many skills, but baby-ing is not one of them. He vaguely remembers changing a diaper one time, way back when they had the whole ordeal with the shifter-baby, but that was six years ago. “ _Alright, Winchester. Man up,”_ he muttered to himself. Sifting through the piles and drawers of baby stuff, he managed to produce a clean diaper and a box of wipes, setting them on the dresser beside the changing table where the baby lay, emanating enough stink to put down a demon army. 

Sam pulled the diaper open, and immediately decided that baby poop is a deadly weapon. Thick, black and sticky, it got on everything as Sam attempted to wipe the baby’s butt clean. Tossing the dirty diaper into the diaper pail, he turned to pick up the clean one, and as he slipped it under the baby’s butt, he began to pee, directly in Sam’s face. Laughter came from the doorway, and Sam spun around, finding himself face to face with Dean. 

“I think that the number one rule of diapering is to not leave it naked for too long.” 

“Dude, where the hell have you been?” 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**So, I am well aware that in Cannon, the safehouse is only one floor; however, by the time I realized this, I had written two and a half chapters. I will eventually go back and fix this, but until then, it will remain as-is. Thank you to those that PMd me about this. Thank you guys for being patient with my semi-delayed updates, as my husband is in the Army and in the field on a constant basis, and I have a two-year-old with Autism who requires A LOT of energy and attention, and sometimes, there just isn't enough coffee - or time, tbh - to sit down and write.**

* * *

“Here,” Dean said, tossing a towel to Sam as he took off his flannel, now covered in pee, thankful that it hadn’t soaked through to the t-shirt underneath. Wiping his face with the damp towel Dean had handed him, he watched as Dean picked up the baby, holding it close to his chest, bouncing slightly. 

“So?” 

“What?” Dean looked up, confused.

“Where were you guys? I searched the entire cabin.” 

“We went to check out that thing outside.” 

“Okay, so, what is it, besides some form of magic?”

“It is a tear in space and time,” said Cas’ voice from behind Dean. 

“It’s _what?_ ” 

“It’s a door to an alternate universe.”

“You mean, like that place Balthazar sent us to where magic didn’t exist, he was human and I was polish?” 

“Yeah, like that. Only this time, we were never born. Some super apocalypse wasteland where the angels have gone psycho on crack and the demons come right out of every B-rated horror flick ever. They have horns and tails, dude.”

“Okay, so what do we do about it?” 

“You really don’t pay any attention, do you?”

“What do you mean?”

“oh, man. You missed the whole show.” Dean laughed, still not explaining, so Cas took over.

“Lucifer - our Lucifer - appeared with intentions of claiming Jack. Crowley suggested we seal him into the rift, and sacrificed himself to complete the ritual. We sealed Lucifer in, but-” Cas hung his head. 

“-but at the last moment, right before the thing closed on him, he grabbed Mom and pulled her in with him.”

“Wait, hold on. Crowley is here?” 

“Was. Like Cas said, he sacrificed himself to seal the deal.” 

“Well, this just gets better and better,” Sam said.

“Yeah, you’re telling me.” Dean suddenly perked up. “Dude, did you know you’re worse than Cas at diaper changing?” 

“Bitch,” Sam huffed, pushing past Dean and into the hallway.

“Jerk!” he heard Dean holler back. 

***

**Dean’s POV**

“We will find your mother, Dean.”

“We know where she is, dude. You saw her get pulled in there just as well as I did. She’s as good as dead, if Lucifer hasn’t killed her already.”

“I promise you we will find a way to free your mother.” Castiel’s hand sat on Dean’s shoulder, and Dean couldn’t help the chill that ran down his spine from the warmth the simple touch provided.

“I hope you’re right, man,” Dean said, stepping out from under Cas’ hand. The angel tilted his head, an expression crossing his face as if he was attempting to force a thought into words that made sense. Before Cas could say anything, a shrill ring pierced the room. Digging through his pockets, Dean found the phone in question, giving the screen a quick glance before answering the call. “Missouri? What’s -”

“Dean shut your mouth and listen,” came the familiar voice of Missouri Mosely. One of the only women in the world that could level Dean with sass alone, Dean would be the first to admit he was fucking terrified of Missouri Mosely. “You need to get outta there.”

“What are you talkin about?” 

“Don’t you play dumb with me, Dean Winchester! I know you and your brother are helpin that angel boy take care of the nephilim baby. All four of ya need to get out of there, and fast. Somethin is comin for that baby, and it aint nothin good. I don’t know how much time you got, either, but it aint much. I can feel it.” 

“Thanks Missouri,” he said hurriedly as he quickly ended the call and ran to find Sam. 

Dean sprinted through the house, heart pounding in his chest. 

“Sam!” He shouted as he reached the staircase, taking the steps two at a time. Sam sprinted out of the nursery, his long legs allowing him to meet Dean at the top of the staircase. 

“What, Dean? I just put the baby to sleep.”

“Damned Jolly Green Giant,” Dean couldn’t help but mutter. “I just heard from Missouri Mosely. She says something is coming for the baby and we need to get our asses out of dodge, like yesterday.”

“Did she say how much time we have?”

“None - and getting less by the minute,” Dean emphasized.

“Okay, I’ll get Jack ready, you go get Cas.”

Dean could hear Sam shuffling about in the nursery, supposedly getting Jack’s stuff ready - really, how could one tiny person need so much friggin stuff? - as he turned around, heading down the stairs to talk to Cas, whom Dean was positive was standing in exactly the same position he had left him in, possibly creepy-staring at the wall. “As long as it’s not a frickin’ baby,” he muttered to himself. 

“Hey Cas, we’ve got a problem,” he said as he walked back into the room where Cas was, indeed, not moving. 

“What is it?” Cas said, scanning him quickly for injuries. 

“A friend of ours called. She said something is comin’ for Jack, and by the sound of it, there aint enough power between the three of us to stand against ‘em, so we better high-tail it, quick.”

“No, Dean. I swore to Kelly that I would protect Jack.”

“Dude, sometimes, running is better protection than fighting.”

“I do not understand.”

“If you can’t beat it, how are you protecting him? You’re just getting yourself killed and offering him up to whatever wants to exploit his power.”

“Yes, alright. I will go and grab Jack.” Cas moved for the staircase, and Dean caught his wrist. 

“Sam’s already on it. Head for the car.” Reluctantly, Cas nodded, and as Dean headed up the steps to tell his brother to move his mega-sized ass, Sam appeared in the hallway, loaded down with bags and boxes of baby stuff, baby carrier hung over his arm. Dean snorted as he watched Sam attempt to navigate the steps loaded down by baby junk. 

“Dean, I swear-”

“Dude, you look like Supernanny ran away and tossed all her shit at you on her way out the door.”

“Shut up, Dean. I don’t see you helping. How do you even know what Supernanny is, anyway?”

“Motels!”

“Yeah, whatever, Dean. Get out of my way.”

“Dean! Sam!” Cas yelled, his low voice laced with an edge of panic.


End file.
